Corrupted
The Corrupted were unfortunate citizens of New Marais that had been mutated into biological abominations by the powerful Conduit Joseph Bertrand. The Corrupted ravaged the swamps of New Marais, and would occasionally be given tasks by their leader. History Creation After the Blast in New Marais, a newly activated Conduit Joseph Bertrand III was enraged with the abilities he had acquired, he began to hate Conduits, believing they were products of science and evil. Devising a plan to turn the world against Conduits, Bertrand began to convince the civilians of New Marais to visit him by making them believe the "devil" in them needed to be eradicated. Through his new found powers he mutated the civilians into Corrupted monsters. Thus, the Corrupted were created, ready to follow their master's commands after infesting the swamps. New Marais The Corrupted were ordered by Bertrand to attack everyone at his rally to prove his point to the civilians that Conduits were a dangerous threat that needed to be dealt with. They then engaged the Militia and Cole MacGrath after scaring the civilians away, causing New Marais to become aware of their presence in the city. Subsequently, the Corrupted reached areas in New Marais such as the St. Charles Cemetery. Bertrand was soon forced into his Behemoth form after losing control due to Cole's intervention. Bertrand, now in his immense Conduit form, rampaged across downtown New Marais, with the aid of other Corrupted variants. The Corrupted then fought over Flood Town against Vermaak 88. Bertrand continued to mutate New Marais citizens into Corrupted monsters at a small train yard. There they were held in trains cars modified to be used as cells for Corrupted and humans. Napalm Conduit Nix tamed some Corrupted monsters, causing them to act as her "pets". Through the efforts of Cole and Lucy Kuo however, they were able to expose what Bertrand was doing at the train yard to the public, while Nix was able to free many of the Corrupted monsters, evacuating them from the train yard. Conduit Arms Race Despite their activities, the Corrupted were all a part of their master's true plan; Bertrand intended to have the Corrupted, along with Vermaak 88, shipped across the world to wealthy warlords who planned to use the Forced Conduits on the battlefield. Soon nations would be fighting for control over the Conduits, kick-starting a new arms race in the process and making humanity hate Conduits for the chaos they cause and start a genocide. However, before Bertrand initiated his plan, he had the Corrupted and Vermaak loaded onto his cargo ships in the harbor, awaiting international shipment. Hundreds of Corrupted variants were already loaded onto the cargo ships at the harbor of New Marais. However, through the efforts of Cole MacGrath, who was able to dismantle the cargo ship engines, the shipment of Conduits over the world had been prevented. Final battle The Corrupted continued their activities, until Bertrand was confronted by Cole as he attempted to escape the city. Transforming again, Bertrand engaged Cole at the Gas Works, where he and many Corrupted variants went into a large brawl with the Rebels. After many Corrupted monsters were subdued, Bertrand was soon killed, leaving a large portion of the Corrupted leaderless. Soon after the arrival of John White in New Marais, the majority of Corrupted were killed, including all of Nix's "pets", causing her to seek vengeance. Extinction die.]] The minority that remained after John White's attacks, continued to terrorize some areas of New Marais. Now abandoning the swamps, they constantly battled Vermaak 88. After Cole had activated the Ray Field Inhibitor however, all Corrupted along with Vermaak 88 and nearly everyone with the Conduit gene, died. Continued activity In an alternate timeline, Cole sides with The Beast. The two track down and destroy the RFI before Cole creates a world of Conduits. With this, a small portion of the Corrupted still remained partly active in New Marais. Their eventual fate, however, is unknown. Ranks * Spikers: Small creatures that look similar to insectoid hedgehogs that spit acid pellets at enemies in a manner similar to a shot gun spray. Comparable to the Dust Men's Scrap Crabs in size and durability. Spawned by Hive Lords and Cole MacGrath (if he swapped powers with Nix). Melee attacks are effective. * Swamp Monsters: The least mutated type of Corrupted. They are restricted to, and also more vulnerable to, melee attacks. Often fighting in groups of least four or more. They are capable of jumping quite high, enabling them to reach rooftops in a single jump. While their attacks do not take a significant portion of Cole's health, they can knock him back a few feet. They four mandibles on the mouth, scythes for arms and clawed feet. Swamp monsters also appear to have a black spinal cord, visible on their body. The Amp is the best weapon to use on them. * Gasbags: Kamikaze enemies very similar to basic Swamp Monsters. Usually accompanied by Swamp Monsters, gasbags do a lot of damage. Best dealt with from a distance. Melee attacks trigger detonation. Best way to deal with them is to shoot them in the head with the Magnum Bolt (Good Karma) or the Skull Bolt (Evil Karma). * Ravagers: larger, four-legged enemies that rely on charging at a threat. To avoid being attacked, Ravagers commonly tunnel underground, and attack by emerging from their burrow near their adversary. The quickest way to kill them is to use Grenades and/or Rockets. The Amp can also be used in desperate situations. * Hive Lord: Similar in appearance to a Ravager, though stronger and with some definitive horns and spikes, Hive Lords can create spores that hatch into Spikers. The quickest way to kill them is to use Grenades and/or Rockets. The Amp can also be used in desperate situations. * Devourer: The second largest type of Corrupted. A Devourer is heavily armored, almost acting like a shell. However, their weak point is the mouth, which can only be effectively damaged when exposed. Devourer's often attack by opening their mouths and shoots our their tongue, almost like a frog, and pulling their victim into their mouth, where they eat them. In addition, Devourers charge if they see a threat, and spit acid from their mouth. The Magnum Bolt (Good Karma) and the Scythe Bolt (Evil Karma) are effective. * Behemoth: Bertrand's Corrupted form. Leader and creator of the Corrupted, walking on several crab-like legs, his back acting like a shell, two arms and several purple eyes with mandibles with teeth. When about to attack however, weak pressure points glowing purple will appear. He can summon a hand full of Swamp Monsters for assistance similar to the way a Hive Lord creates Spikers. The Magnum Bolt (Good Karma) and the Scythe Bolt (Evil Karma) as well as Rockets are the best way to destroy the weak points.﻿ Trivia * The Corrupted suffer from extreme photo-sensitivity, a weakness Zeke Dunbar would exploit with a UV-based weapon called the Dunbar Beam. * In'' Infamous 2'', the Corrupted is the Faction that have the largest amount of types. * Swamp Monsters, Ravagers, Gasbags, and Devourers are creatable in the UGC, and act hostile to every other faction. * Nix named one of the Swamp Monsters Cole Jr. * Corrupted share some similarities with the Reapers as ** They are both lead by someone who shows affection towards Cole (Nix/Sasha) ** Cole can gain temporary control over them. ** Both have kamikaze units (Gasbags/Mad Bombers). * Several concept art from Infamous 2 show plant-like, organic-looking monsters that seem to be very early designs of the Corrupted. * The humanoid Corrupted are the only enemies that cannot be Arc Restrained. * The Corrupted are mentioned in Infamous: Festival of Blood, when Cole is feeding on a pedestrian, some people watching will say, "He looks like one of them Swamp Monsters". * The swamp monsters are seen attacking Paris, Moscow, and Egypt during the cutscene in the mission Forced Conduits. Gallery In-game images 606c2c84-c4b6-4eec-8b85-eab6ab72e6b3.jpg|A Devourer. Gasbags.jpg|Gasbags. Wolfe_hunt2.jpg|A Ravanger. Infamous-2-enemy.jpg|A Swamp Monster. Infamous Corrupted Hive Lord.png|A Hive Lord. Bertrand True Face.png|Bertrand half mutated. Concept art IF2 Corrupted Concept Art1.png IF2 Corrupted Concept Art2.png IF2 Corrupted Concept Art23.png IF2_Behemoth_Concept_Art.png|The Behemoth concept art. IF2_Corrupted_Concept_Art4.png References es:Corrompidos Category:Corrupted Category:Conduits Category:Good Karma Enemies Category:Enemies in Infamous 2 Category:Organizations